Sentimientos congelados
by Neko-Ninde
Summary: Llega a la vida del coronel Mustang una misteriosa chica, que parece tener relación con Ishbal y no le gustan los militares. ¿Qué hará Roy para que se fie de él? ¿Cómo descongelará el alquimista de fuego un corazón helado? RoyxOc


Bueno, aquí os dejos con una de mis historias paranoicas y raras de las mias. Espero que os guste, advierto que es primer fic de FMA que escribo, así que si tengo errores en el caracter de algún personaje, por favor decidmelo y lo intentaré corrgir.

Dedico este capítulo a mi gran amiga y neesan Sasunaro, espero que te gusto mucho el capítulo neesan ^^. Bueno me despido y espero que os guste.

* * *

Hacía un precioso día en la capital, no se observaba ni una nube en el cielo. Aun que eso de precioso siempre es relativo, porque para una persona, más concretamente una chica que aparentaba unos 17 o 18 años de edad. Tenía el pelo ondulado y muy largo, su flequillo estaba colocado de derecha a izquierda y su color era castaño claro con tonos rubios, sus ojos eran marrones verdosos y de forma almendrada, y era morena de piel pero con un tono dorado, llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y algo ajustada y unos pantalones anchos. Esta chica acaba de llegar a la ciudad, estaba en la estación, y en absoluto le parecía un día hermoso. Con tantas personas, acción que le agobiaba, yendo de un sitio a otro y con coches que contaminaban el aire, esa ciudad nunca le parecería el mejor sitio para vivir.

Pero no le quedaba otro remedio, era el único sito donde podría estudiar medicina. La universidad de la capital era la más prestigiosa y la habían aceptado, y aunque no le gustase esa ciudad no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de estudiar allí. Así que cogiendo su maleta, se puso en camino, aun tenía que encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche y después buscar un trabajo. Sólo de pensarlo se deprimía, "-¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?-", se preguntaba a sí misma.

La ciudad era bastante grande, así que miraba el mapa que tenía para encontrar el hostal donde se alojaría, pero había demasiada gente, y eso siempre la había agobiado. Por lo que había escogido ir por los callejones y calles segundarías para evitar el tumulto de gente. El camino era mucho más largo y sombrío, pero no había apenas gente. Iba caminando tranquilamente, sin que nada la perturbase, hasta que escucho un grito y un sonido, como si fuera que alguien se estuviera cayendo, proveniente del callejón que estaba enfrente suya. Así que se acercó con cuidado, pudiendo ver de esta forma, como dos hombres de mal aspecto atacaban a una mujer, la cual estaba en el suelo y parecía estar embarazada. Por el tamaño de su barriga debería de estar en los últimos meses.

-No te lo repetiremos más ¡Da nos todo el dinero que tengas o sufrirás las consecuencias!-Dijo uno de los atracadores en un tono burlón. La chica no lo pensó ni un momento, y agarrando un palo de hierro y soltando su maleta, se interpuso entre los atracadores y la mujer, de un movimiento rápido.

-¡Dejadla en paz!-Les gritó en un tono amenazante. Los hombres se quedaron algo perplejos al principio, pero después comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas limpias. La chica los miraba seria, no podía despistarse.

-Niñita, no nos hagas reír-Le dijo acercándose a la joven-Será mejor que te marches sí no quieres que te hagamos daño-Le amenaza sujetando su barbilla- Sabes, eres muy bonita, tú y yo nos lo podríamos pasar muy bien jun.…-No terminó de pronunciar la frase, ya que la muchacha le había dado una patada en su entrepierna y después lo había golpeado con el palo en la espalda. Por lo que, ahora se encontraba en el suelo revolviéndose de dolor-¡Maldita… puta!-Dijo con esfuerzo. Ella solo levanto la cabeza y miraba al otro hombre, que observaba a su compañero totalmente ido.

-¿Tú también quieres terminar como él?-Le desafió, en ese momento este salió del shock, se acercó a su compañero, lo cogió y se fue de allí sin mirar atrás. Entonces la joven soltó el palo y se aproximó a la mujer que estaba en el suelo-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó ayudandandola a levantarse. Tendría como unos 27 años, llevaba el pelo corto y de color castaño y los ojos verdes. También lleva un vestido de mangas largas de color marrón claro.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme-Le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios-Has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte a esos…mnn-La mujer no terminó la frase, un fuerte dolor le había hecho doblarse hacia delante.

-¡¿Estás bien?!-Le preguntó preocupada, sujetándola para que no se cayese. Esa reacción la había asustado. Entonces un rápido pensamiento le inundó la mente, "no sería que ella…".

-Creo que ya viene. Mi bebé va a nacer-Dijo la mujer con algo de esfuerzo. La chica dejó caer la cabeza, "- porque me tienen que pasar esas cosas-". Pero bueno ahora no eran momentos de lamentarse, debía llevarla al hospital o al menos a un sitio más higiénico que ese callejón. Así que cogiendo su maleta y ayudando a la mujer a moverse, se pusieron en camino.

-¿Dónde está el hospital?-Le preguntó una vez que salieron del callejón. Y eso que ella sólo quería encontrar un sitio donde dormir y un trabajo, y ahora se encontraba ayudando a una mujer a punto de dar a luz.

-La verdad es que, ahora… mismo no me acuerdo- Le contestó-Pero aún que me acordase no creo que pudiésemos llegar- Terminó de decir, mientras un dolor procedente del abdomen la dejaba paralizada. La joven no sabía lo que hacer, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue pegar en la puerta de una casa. Abrió una anciana que tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos grises y llevaba un vestido de color negro. La joven le pidió que llamase a una ambulancia y le dejase una cama mientras, para que la mujer se tumbase. La anciana muy amablemente les ayudó dejándoles usar su cama y llamando a la ambulancia.

-Ya he llamado a la ambulancia, estará aquí en quince minutos-Dijo la anciana, entrando en la habitación. Entonces la chica se acercó a la cama.

-¿Lo has oído? la ambulancia estará aquí en quince minutos. Tienes que aguantar-Le dijo para animarla. Pero de nada servía hacer eso, el bebé ya estaba en camino-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le preguntó mientras le pedía a la anciana que trajese agua caliente y toallas.

-Me llamo… Gracia…Hughes. Aaah…duele-Respondió, aguantando las ganas de gritar. Mientras la chica la preparaba para el parto.

-Bien Gracia. Ahora debes empujar con todas tus fuerzas. Vas a tener que dar a luz aquí. Así que tienes que ser fuerte por tu hijo. ¿Estás preparada?- Le dijo mientras se le colocaba las piernas en posición y se colocaba ella para recibir al bebé. Gracia afirmó con la cabeza-Bien. Pues empuja-Le ordenó y Gracia la obedeció, empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó y los médicos entraron en la casa, la pequeña ya había nacido y estaba en los brazos de su madre. Uno de los médicos se acercó a Gracia.

-Señora, sería necesario llevarla al hospital para hacerle pruebas a usted y a su hija-Le comentó el doctor y esta lo miró y se la entregó. Entonces, la joven se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse y a caminar hasta la ambulancia. Una vez que llegaron, Gracia se tumbó en la camilla y volvió a cogerlo en brazos-¿Usted la va acompañar al hospital?-Le preguntó. La joven negó con la cabeza, tampoco quería molestar cuando llegase toda la familia de Gracia.

-Espere-Dijo Gracia. La chica que se quedó parada-Por favor acompáñame, tú me has salvado la vida y la de mi hija-Le aseguró.

-No quiero molestar-Le contestó. Intentado darse la vuelta de nuevo para irse.

-No vas a molestar. Por favor, no quiero estar sola-Le suplicó. Entonces la chica no tuvo más remedio que subir a la ambulancia. Ya iban de camino hacia el hospital cuando Gracia habló-Gracias por acompañarme. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?-Le preguntó, mientras le sonreía.

-Mi nombre es Aisha Thomas- Le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. Y Entonces acercó su mano a la carita de la pequeña y acariciandola-¿Y esta preciosidad como se va a llamar?-Le preguntó con una voz dulce, amaba a los niños, siempre le habían gustado.

-Pues se llamará Elysia, el nombre que eligió su padre-Le respondió dando le un beso en la frente a la pequeña Elysia.

* * *

Entretanto, Maes Hughes, un hombre de unos de 27 años, con el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos verdes, estaba en su despacho revisando unos papeles, cuando recibe una llamada desde el hospital. Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa y una gran sonrisa se le dibuja en la cara, para, a los pocos segundos, colgar el teléfono y salir corriendo sin decir nada. Mientras, en el despacho del Coronel Roy Mustang, que tenía 26 años, aunque aparentaba mucha menos edad, su cabello era color negro como la noche y los ojos del mismo color. Estaba reunido con Edward Elric, un chico de unos 11 años de edad, que tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, recogido con una trenza y los ojos de color miel. Estos discutían sobre los reportes de sus misiones. Durante esa conversación, Alphonse Elric, que tenía 10 años y su cuerpo era una armadura y la teniente primero, Riza Hawkeye, de 22 años, tenía el cabello de color rubio recogido en un moño y los ojos marrones, que esperaban fuera. Cuando, de repente, ven como un rayo azul, que pasa por enfrente de ellos, entra en el despacho.

-Bueno acero yo creo que… Hughes, ¿No te han enseñado a pegar antes de entrar?-Le preguntó reparando en que había entrado en la habitación. Maes les dirigió una mirada a los dos presentes con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ya ha nacido!-Grito eufórico, cogiendo, tanto a Roy como a Ed, de los brazos y arrastrándoles fuera de la habitación.

-¡Al! ¡Socorro!-Grito Edward al ser arrastrado por Maes. A Alphonse le aparecieron varias gotitas en la cabeza.

-¡Teniente Hawkeye, ayúdeme! ¡Hughes suélteme enseguida!-Grito Roy a la vez que Edward. Riza ni si quiera se movió, simplemente agacho la cabeza.

-Teniente, deberíamos ir a ayudarles, ¿No lo cree?-Le preguntó Alphonse, aun con pequeñas gotitas en la cabeza. Riza se asomó al despacho del coronel y vio la mesa llena de papeles.

-Sí, creo que sí, el coronel aun no ha terminado su trabajo-Dijo sacando su pistola y echando a correr en la dirección donde se encontraban los otros tres. Alphonse sintió miedo por su hermano y corrió detrás de la teniente, haciendo ruido con la armadura. Hughes había atado a Edward y a Roy, y los había metido en el coche, cuando apareció Riza y apunta a Maes con la pistola-Hughes, suelte al coronel-Le ordenó. A Roy se le había iluminado la cara, lo iba salvar-Él todavía no ha acabado su trabajo-Termino de decir. De repente, el coronel se deprimió.

-¡Teniente, mi hija acaba de nacer!-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Le gustaría acompañarme a conocerla?-Le pregunto feliz. La teniente guardo la pistola y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. En esto llegó también Al, y Hughes lo metió en el coche sin decir nada.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaban en el hospital y Maes fue a la recepcionista a preguntarle en que habitación se alojaba su mujer.

-Bien, mi querida Gracia está en la habitación 135. ¡Así que vamos!-Dijo feliz, mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación. Los demás, en cambio, estaban deprimidos, menos Riza, porque estaban obligados a ir, quisieran o no. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Maes la abrió rápidamente y vio a su mujer con su pequeña hija en los brazos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-Gracia, es preciosa-Le susurro acercándose a la cama.

-Elysia, saluda a papa-Le dijo a la pequeña-¿Quieres cogerla?-Le preguntó. Maes asintió con la cabeza y cogió a Elysia. Y fue a enseñársela a los acaban de entran en la habitación.

-¡Mirad que belleza! ¡Mi pequeña Elysia es tan guapa!-Maes no parraba de alabar a su hija. Todo esto lo contemplaba Aisha desde una esquina de la habitación, nadie había reparado en ella o al menos esa pensaba ella, cuando cierto coronel se acercó.

-Hola, ¿Me permitiría saber su nombre?-Le preguntó Roy. Aisha lo miró desconcertada, entonces se fijó en su ropa y vio que era un soldado. ¡Los odiaba! Nunca les perdonaría lo que hicieron. Y por este motivo, decidió no responder a su pregunta e ignorarle. Pero Roy se empezaba a impacientar, ninguna chica tardaba tanto en contestarle-Bueno, me vas a responder-Le volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa seductora en los labios. Aisha ni lo miró, sólo quería que la dejase. "-No debería haber venido-Pensó-Yo no pintó nada aquí-".

Maes le devolvió la pequeña a Gracia. Estaba embobado mirando a la pequeña, realmente era la persona más feliz y más afortunada del mundo. Pero entonces, reparo en la chica que estaba en la esquina y como Roy no dejaba de molestarla. Gracia al ver como Maes se había percatado de su presencia, decidió presentarla.

-Maes, quiero presentarte a la chica que me salvó cuando me estaban atracando y luego me ayudo a tener a Elysia-Dijo mirando a Aisha, con una sonrisa en los labios. A Maes se le iluminaron los ojos y acercándose hacia ella, la abraza.

-Gracias, gracias. Me alegró de que haya personas tan buenas. No sé lo que habría hecho si le hubiese pasado algo a Gracia o a Elysia. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, siempre te estaré agradecido-Decía sin soltar a la chica. Aisha casi no podía respirar por la fuerza del abrazo, además de que era un soldado también, en buena situación se había metido. Pero este parecía una buena persona. Además, le era familiar, como si ya lo conociese o lo hubiese visto antes.

-Me…está aplas…aplastando-Dijo con esfuerzo. Entonces la soltó, está pudo volver a respirar y cogía grandes bocanadas de aire. "-Casi me asfixia-pensaba para sí, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento."

-Perdón, no quería dejarte sin respiración-Se disculpó Maes, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. A todos los presentes le aparecieron varias gotitas en cabeza.

-No pasa nada-Respondió, volviendo a respirar con normalidad. Realmente, ese tipo le era muy familiar, pero no sabía de qué. Entonces, al salir de sus pensamientos, fue cuando notó que todas las personas de la salan la miraban. Aisha volvió a notar cómo se queda sin aire, pero esta vez era por la ansiedad. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y que la gente la mirase, sobre todo si eran desconocidos. Se empezó a marear, "-No debería haber venido-Pensó nuevamente" Maes notó a la chica algo tensa y pálida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó, mientras se agachaba un poco para ver mejor el rostro de la chica. Aisha podía ser un poco más alta que Edward, así que no era muy alta. Aisha notó este gesto, y se puso más nerviosa.

-No me pasa nada-Contestó, mientras agitaba los brazos hacia adelante-Lo mejor será que marche ya. Ha sido un placer conoceros-Se despidió mientras cogía su maleta y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Pero Maes la paró cogiéndola de la mano. Todos los presentes en la sala se imaginaban como iba a terminar aquello.

-Yo te puedo llevar en coche hasta tu casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-Le dijo sonriendo. Aisha realmente estaba incomoda, "-tanto agradecimiento y preocupación por parte de un desconocido. Es extraño-Pensó".

-No es necesario. Además, aun tengo que buscar algún hotel donde alojarme-Se excusó. Entonces la cara de Maes se ilumino de una forma extraña y siniestra. Tanto a la chica, como a los que estaban en la sala, les aparecieron varios gotitas de sudor por la cabeza. Aisha no sabía lo que se le venía encima.

-Entonces no hay problemas. ¡Te quedas en casa!-Dijo felizmente. A la joven casi le da un paro cardíaco.

-No, no es nece…-No pudo terminar la frase ya que fue cortada por el adulto. Edward y compañía, se apiadaban de la pobre chica

-¿Cariño, a ti no te importa verdad?-Le pregunto a Gracia y esta negó con la cabeza-Bien, entonces todo está dicho, esta noche te quedas en casa-Y jalándola de la mano, la arrastró hasta la salida de la habitación. La joven no salía de su asombró, hasta que Maes la metió en el coche, que fue cuando reacciono.

-No es necesario de verdad. Necesito buscar un hotel, porque me tengo que quedar un tiempo allí mientras busco un trabajo para poder pagarme un piso-Le explicó. A Hughes se le volvió a iluminar la cara con una amplia sonrisa.

-No importa, te puedas quedar todo el tiempo que quieras, hasta que encuentres trabajo-Le contestó. Aisha suspiro resignada- Es más. Te puedo ayudar a encontrar empleo. Creo que podrías trabajar de secretaria-Terminó de decir. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica. No le hacía gracia trabajar para los militares. Pero hacia mucho que nadie era tan gentil con ella. Así que, aceptaría el trabajo sin dudarlo.

-Gracias-Le agradeció. Maes sólo le sonrió.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Le preguntó una vez que llegaron a la casa. Aisha se sintió mal no haberse presentado.

-Mi nombre es Aisha Tomas. Siento mi falta de educación-Le respondió la joven apenada.

-No pasa nada. No se lo diré a nadie-Le contestó con una media sonrisa en los labios y guiñándole un ojo. Aisha se quedó fría, sabía que conocía a ese hombre de algo, pero sus sospechas se habían incrementado. Ese gesto le había hecho recordar una época, que siempre había querido olvidar.

Mientras, Hughes le iba mostrando la casa entera, enseñándole donde iba a dormir, el baño…Y luego cogió ropa para la pequeña Elysia y para su esposa y se fue devuelta al hospital, dejando a Aisha totalmente sola en una casa extraña. Así que, como ya era tarde, decidió irse a dormir. Pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido en ese extraño día.

Mientras tanto, Maes acababa de volver al hospital. Cuando entró en la habitación, solo quedaba Roy de los visitantes.

-Roy, gracias por no dejar a mi esposa a solas-Le agradeció. El mencionado le miró con cara de pocos amigos-Por cierto, ¿te podría pedir un favor de vital importancia?-Le preguntó. Mustang lo miró interesado.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis reviews para saber vuestra opinión. Gracias de nuevo por leer el primer capítulos.

Un abrazo para todos ^^


End file.
